Hermosa & Bella
by naideilyne
Summary: Evangeline es una hermosa chica se que se enamoró con un vampiro cautivo vladimir rein de la noche y governates de los vampiros.


CAPITULO 1

Vladimir

Evangeline

Hace unos 3 años la tierra fue dominada por seres qué nunca pensamos qué existían, llamados vampiros tal vez se pregunten qué como es posible pues, antes de qué todo esto pasara un grupo de científicos donde mi hermano era participe buscaban la formula de la inmortalidad después de varios intentos y búsquedas arduas fueron a parar a hasta la tumbas de Rumania, donde se encontraban unas cuevas subterráneas.

Hay, había algo qué no debía ser descubierto, La tumba del conde Drácula, una leyenda de la qué nadie sabia qué alguna vez allá existido, Científicos no sabían qué al ser liberado nuestro mundo seria condenado a lo qué es ahora, los qué antes eran humanos ahora son chupasangres sin corazón.

Tiempo después encontramos pocos sobre vivientes entre ellos, yo, mi hermano y Marcus un amigo científico de el. Después de eso no sean visto apariciones de Drácula no sabemos si controla a los vampiros, es difícil saberlo.

Al ser los pocos sobre vivientes, hemos ocultado en empresas Anavia, donde empezó todo…

Eva, la comida esta hecha– Escuche la vos de Marcus que atravesó la puerta de mi habitación.

Voy en seguida, Marcus

Me encontraba en mi habitación, cerré mi libreta de apuntes y me levante de la cama, me dirigí a la puerta al abrirla pude ver a Marcus recargado enfrente con los brazos cruzados con un semblante serio.

¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte cerrando la puerta extrañada, al verlo con esa excreción.

Necesito contarte algo importante, Pero quiero decirte qué tu y yo nos conocemos durante muchos años por ser el amigo de tu hermano y…– se detuvo para toma una bocaza de aire–Y no quiero qué nada cambie entre nosotros.

Marcus nada va a cambiar, te quiero mucho digas lo qué digas no lo va cambia, pero por el amor de dios, ya dime qué me pones nerviosa.

Al oír mi nombre, pude ver qué la cara de Marcus se tornaba banca, voltee a ver de quien se trataba al hacerlo vi a mi hermano Samuel qué me vio a mi y luego a Marcus, este lo veía fijamente, como si tratara de decirle algo con solo mirarlo.

Eva, Miranda te necesita para algo, yo tengo qué hablar con Marcus–Dijo Samuel sin despegar la Mirada de su amigo, mientras qué Marcus desviaba la vista así otro lugar.

Yo asentí pausada mente, voltee a ver a Marcus y el hizo lo mismo.

Después de la cenas me dices–Le dije para de pues en caminarme donde se encontraría Miranda.

Empecé a pensar de lo qué Marcus me quería decir antes de qué Samuel nos interrumpiera, qué era lo qué me qué me quería decir, conocía muy bien a mi hermano y sabia qué la irrupción, no fue algo inesperado.

Seguía caminado por el pasillo como de un hospital iluminado por luces claras, todo el lugar estaba desordenado peles tirados alguna jeringas del mismo modo y sangre por las paredes, a veces daba gracias a dios de qué mi hermano y Marcus hallan sobre vivido, abrí y cerré los ojos al ver, la sangre en el piso también tenia, tenia tanta fobia a la sangre al ver demasiada entro en crisis es uno de mis defectos qué odio.

Llegue a la qué cafetería de Anavia, pude ver a Mirada, Carter y Max nuestros amigos sobre vivientes, cuando los conocimos casi querían matar a Samuel y Marcus al saber era unos de los científicos de Anavia, al paso del tiempo yo y Miranda nos hicimos cercanas, ella ya no siente rencor con mi hermano y Marcus, pero Carter y Max no comparten el mismo sentimiento, ellos hablan conmigo, dicen qué no soy como Samuel y Marcus.

Los chicos estaban en una mesa hablando y mientras Miranda poniendo los cubiertos.

¿Miranda en que me necesita?– Pregunte atrayendo a la mirada de los tres.

– En nada, ¿Por qué?– Pregunto Miranda con el ceño fruncido.

Algo estaba mal, ¿ por qué me había mentido, Samuel ?, sabia qué mi hermano, me estaba ocultando algo.

Por nada, por nada– Les sonreí a los tres para des pues sentarme en la mesa.

– Eva

Volee así Carter.

¿Esta bien?– Ahora el qué pregunto fue Max.

Si solo pensaba en algo, no es nada– Exprese con una leve sonrisa, para des pues poner mi vista en el plato.

Sabia qué Miranda me estaba viendo, al final me aria preguntas, un minuto después, llegaron Samuel y Marcus, y empezamos a comer pude lo tenso qué estaba Marcus aunque tratarse de disimularlo.

Al terminar Max y Carter fueron hacer guardia, mi hermano y Miranda fueron a lavar las cosas, Mas Marcus se levanto sin decir nada se fue, al igual qué el me levante asegurándome qué Samuel y Miranda, salí de la cafetería.

Si quería saber qué pasaba tendría qué descubrirlo, seguí a Marcus por el pasillo con cautela, caminaba con paso velos, se desvio por un pasillo qué nuca había llegado a ver, el se detuvo en seco pude ver como abría una puerta de metal entrando allí para des pies cerrarla, me hacer qué con latitud como pude abrí la puerta con fuerza por lo pesado qué era, pude ver qué era un pasillo estrecho y oscuro al entra la puerta se cerro de golpe, con paso seguro sin saber donde iba, empecé a ver una luz al final del pasillo.

Al llegar vi algo qué me qué de paralizada.

– No pude ser…

Lo qué estaba viendo era la mismísimo conde Drácula, estaba sentado de una silla de metal, atado de este mismo, la silla estaba adherida al suelo, su ojos estaban puestos en mi, eran un azul penetrante su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus labios eran perfectos era guapo y atractivo.

– ¿Eva qué hace aquí?

La vos de Marcos me saco de mis pasamientos, voltee y lo vi su cara mostraba preocupación y sorpresa.

Si el estaba sorprendido y estaba estupefacta …

NO PUDEN SACAR UNA COPIA NI UNA COPIA MODIFICADA ESTE FANFIC

AVETECIANCIA CON TENIDO SEXUAL…

ESTE FANFIC ES SACADO DE UNA PELICULA DE VAMPIROS….


End file.
